


Stay

by TheProudPrincess



Category: Stuck in the Middle (TV)
Genre: Aidan and Harley are dorks, Disney, Disney Channel, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Parties, Stargazing, complete and utter fluff, stuck in the middle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProudPrincess/pseuds/TheProudPrincess
Summary: There is not enough Stuck in the middle fics! I know the show just ended but I'm in love with these two dorks together! If you want I suggest listening to Back To You by Selena Gomez while reading!!





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [henryhart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/henryhart/gifts).



I never used to believe in fate, things just never really worked out for me, but that changed when I met this girl. I didn't think anything of it at first. She was just another neighbor in another new city. But that changed fast, and when I say fast, I mean really fast. So fast, that I couldn't even tell you the exact moment that it happened. All I know, is that there's no place I'd rather be, than right here at Harley's Quinceañera. 

"I'm really glad you could come, Aiden," Harley states softly, brushing a piece of her hair away from her cheek that was blown from the cool breeze of the night, her eyes drifting to the side. My cheeks suddenly feel like the sun is burning them, and I can't help, but form a smile. It always amazes me when Harley gets shy like that because it's just so.....not Harley. It also makes me want to laugh because of how cute she looks when she tilts her head the way she is now. 

"Me too," I respond, not able to take my eyes off of her. I suddenly become speechless then, which I can't think of I time I've ever had no words to say. We sit in silence for awhile, taking in the calmness of the night. I curl my hands over the railing in front of us while Harley lays her arms on top of it, we both watch the night sky, billions of stars lighting the way. I try to think of the constellations that my dad would tell me about when I was little, but my brain is going haywire and I can't think of a single one. Actually, I can't think of anything...except for Harley. Suddenly, Harley breaks the silence and I turn to look at her. 

"I should-get back in there. My family's probably looking for me," She says quietly, keeping her gaze on me. I know I should let her go. Let her go enjoy her quince. This is all for her after all and Harley deserves it. Deserves to have everything be about her for once. But something in the back of my mind wants me to tell her to stay. Stay here and watch the stars. To Stay here....with me. And something in her eyes is telling me that she wants me to. She nods as a goodbye and begins to turn around, but my arm reaches out for hers and I spin her around. I bring her closer to me, her body only inches away from mine. Her lips part and she keeps her gaze on me.

"Stay," I whisper as I look down at her, her eyes twinkling like the stars above us. She looks back towards the party then, music blasting, people dancing, probably thinking because I'm sure that's all her brain ever does, and then she turns back towards me. It's then I realize that one word isn't enough. 

"Please," I beg, lowering my head towards her. I only have so much time with her. After this, I'm going back to Tokyo with my dad. She smiles then and my heart beats loud enough for her to hear. 

"Okay," she whispers back. I return her smile then and can't help, but glance down at her hands. Something in me suddenly makes me want to grab it....so I do. I reach forward then and slide my hand into hers, the warmth circulating around my own hand, her fingers curling around mine. I smile even wider, which I didn't think was possible and I lead her back towards the railing we were at before. We watch the stars then and before I know it, Harley lays her head on my shoulder. I look down at her, my cheeks probably as red as a tomato. 

Suddenly, A shooting star flies across the sky, and I try to make a wish, but there was just one problem with that. I already got my wish. And it's standing right next to me.


End file.
